My Heart Monitor
by Oxza
Summary: There is always a taste of death in the specs of memory,some are closer,what if you got to taste the Eden of earth again,when you lost everything.Though is the pain more demeaning as a patient or the observer?
1. A cup of tea with Death

Chance

The incandescent lights of the room hit her dull eyes; the smell of antiseptic stung her nose, her only sense that remained active. She could only muffled words being conversed between the two doctors in front of her, they looked at her in pity, so this is it?

She realized this may be her last chance at breathing on this said space; it wasn't hard to not realize. Her sight had gotten worse than a grandma with a monthly membership at SpecSavers. Sound was nothing but a muffled speaker at a stadium, she needed hearing aids. Taste, had been spoiled, the touch of honey on her tongue would spoil, and taste like month old tuna. She opted for the three IV cords in her arm, which streamed glucose and water into her bloodstream.

She no longer even had a voice, to say the pain she felt, her muscles were so weak that they couldn't pull a wince or a clenched fist. She was simply a puppet on loose strings.

She looked up only to see a blurry change of scenery above her, they're running her to the operation room. She also supports this cause due to the variable of hearing the doctors muffled shouts. Her heart beat was failing, the body can even support the heart to pump blood any longer, and she was dying.

Her eyes closed as the gas from the face mask had led her to sleep in her 'oasis', and dispatch herself from the rest of the world. Only to make out the vibrations of shock going through her body attempting to restart it.

A little snippet of a dream I had, thinking of turning it into a fanfic, though need to know if you enjoy it, SO R&R please :)


	2. The Assignment

The assignment

He honestly didn't see what was the point of this assignment. He had to simply 'watch' a patient through their recovery process from an operation and write a thesis on how the human mind copes with the progression of their illness or their recuperation. This would be at least eighty-five per cent of his total mark that semester.

Though under the circumstances, writing a thesis on how paint dries or the rate of grass growing would have been more interesting. She laid there in silence, eyes closed, and mouth covered with a breathing mask. If it weren't for the clipboard that had classified her as _human_ he would have associated her with an octopus, due to all the tubes and what not latching off her body, connecting to blood transfusions, IV ports, and heart monitors.

His pad and pencil lay aloof in his hands, as he watched her, nothing special, the ticking of the clock in the room, hummed in agreement. It had been three days like this, silence and stillness, she was bound to wake up soon enough. Though he stood up and stretched his physique and walked out of the room and into the hallway to grab a coffee, he had sat in that room for 16 hours straight without a wink or spur of sleep, yet at this hour he found himself tiring.

He grabbed a disposable cup and took out the loose change that chorused in his pocket, and allowed the machine to swallow them, as he laid the cup in the dispenser, he contemplated on whether he was going to further his 'research' with the patient, or just simply asked to be reassigned.

He started to sip the coffee generously, his eyes dilated in response; he knew coffee wasn't a good outlet for his stress. The hallways echoed his steps as he came closer and closer to the room, was he simply just watching someone die, was this death? He asked himself once again, as he stood in the frame of the room looking at the girl.

Though beyond the medical instruments that adorned her fragile body, were memories of what had been before. Ones that he was too familiar with to forget, this was supposed to be their assignment, not his assignment. She always had done the work on his behalf, if it was out of ignorance or sympathy, he wasn't sure.

If it were her standing next to him analysing the patient, she would have already written a thesis, a novel, and a study on the patient. But to his guilty resentment he realised he wasn't cut out for this as much as he thought he was.

He sat on the chair that directed himself towards her, was this a test, was she mocking him for all the teasing he did, after her completion of 'their' projects. He did not know, and for the first time in a while, the cob webs of confusion became clear in his mind.

The pencil and pad shook in his hands as he couldn't take it anymore, he was confused, and mad, he had lost his vision, as the pencil slipped out of his hands, as if a kiss to the lips of a prince to his princess, the girl's eyes opened and stared.

And so he began, 'She awoke….'


	3. The tears of the Heart

The tears of the Heart

She frankly didn't feel anything, but her body being crushed by all the weight of the instruments. It truly did affect her on par, she started wheezing and clenching her arms, in a moments time Doctors and nurses were fumbling over the instruments and asking her question oh so quickly, 'are you ok?', 'how do you feel?'

Her eyes were hazed, she still couldn't see, and her ears had barely picked up their questions, she was no better than she was before, she still couldn't feel her touch as she watched blood seep from her clenched hands, she honestly wanted to be gone, it was game over for her.

Though then her thought shifted to what was happening around her, who was paying for all of my medical bills, she barely had enough money to go to her university, heck she was on a scholarship. Speaking of which she remembered that she had an assignment to do with….what about him? Where was he…her thoughts began to waver in a drunken manner as her system was filled with the intoxicating gas.

Her body released all the tension she had placed in a moments wisp, and she fell asleep once again, liken a fallen fairy she was. The doctors tended to her palm, which was seeping blood due to all the blood thinners that were swallowing up her blood stream. She was simply too weak.

He sat on the chair with that mornings paper, the reconciled the events that happened yesterday,

KONOHA-YESTERDAY a horrific shock has left the city mourning. It was here on Akamaru station that there was a collision between the two transit trains, it had occurred earlier that morning around 4.50 am when the two trains had been passing by each other, and the railway had detached from the train that was going onto the Ichiraku line.

Luckily to say there were very few passengers on that morning, though few were injured, with broken bones, though this morning we mourn the death of two citizens of the town, under confidential rights their names have been disclosed.

At the current moment there is still one citizen who is currently in the city hospital fighting for her life, she has received major injuries, which include an A-level concussion and blood loss.

As our fellow citizen struggles to survive we ask for your prayers, and being aware of transit lines will be inactive for a duration period.

KONOHA-6.15 AM

He sighed once again, and looked at his 'companion' and sighed, why would you be on a train at five o'clock in the morning?

He suddenly remembered that he received a message from her that morning concerning that if she were late to classes, to tell the instructor she was at the library researching for the assignment.

It finally clicked, and realized, so she was off to the library?

He had defiantly smirked at the thought; she would honestly die for her degree, quite literally.

His attention changed course when he heard doctors bickering and arguing, his eyes shifted towards them, and his ears peered to their conversation.

'_What do you mean there isn't any more blood?'_

'_I can't find any more transfusions that fit her blood type, there are only so many people who have her blood type, and let alone donate.'_

'_How much time do we still have on the transfusion going in now?'_

'_She's got a 500ml now, and it should last four-five hours.'_

'_Great, how will we find a donor in just four-five hours?'_

He stood and walked towards the two men, and lifted his hand, 'Can you direct me to the blood work office, I would like to donate some blood, type E positive.'

The two men looked at him dumbstruck, how did this 'miracle' just stop before them, it was as if all the odds of the girls survival, were no longer present, 'Uh, right this way sir.'


	4. Rapunzel

Note to:

**Jupiter Pickels- **My appreciation is probably nothing to you, but you're the FIRST person to review and favourite my story, I would really like to thank you very much and hope I satisfy your 'interest' in this story, thanks once again, hope to keep up to your expectations:)

**Pockybandit89 **– thank you for your review, and your valued interest in my plot so far, to answer your question about the blood type 'E', you are right about the blood type not being common, though about four to five years ago, there was a story of a woman who was in the hospital who had that blood type apparently and they were looking for donors-I just tampered with the blood types to best fit the storyline, I just thought it would make it more interesting how he and Sakura share similar blood, which is rare :)

Rapunzel

He wasn't there when she awoke again, though this time it was different. She looked at the wall in silence, how much longer until this was all over? She questioned the ceiling beckoning for an answer, though as if like a solemn friend the ceiling didn't respond.

It was probably around three o'clock in the morning, due to the half completed blood package; it would only be another two hours until it was changed.

She tested her mobility and her ability to move, her reflexes were slow and sluggish, yet she shifted her body towards the ground, where her toes recoiled from the coldness of the tiles. Though in attempt to rev herself, she whispered, _'You wouldn't want him to see you like this, now would you?'_

In retaliation her body beckoned to stand on the floor, she used the mobile station which was quite literally her life line containing the supply of blood, glucose, and her heart rate, as a support. And began her trek to the restroom, one icy step after another, she fumbled in that split second, though found her balance on the side rail near the door of the restroom in her room.

She locked the door behind her, and flicked the lights on and was shocked to see the reflection in the mirror. Tears found their way down to her chin, who was this person?

Gauze had mummified her small physique, even though through blurred eyes the retrospect of the damage was as clear as crystal, a stitches had tailored her collar and her spine, she felt like a rummaged doll that was falling apart and their cotton spurring out of the stitches.

And so she cried, for herself, a selfish pity that befallen her soul.

There on the third floor of Konoha hospital, room 217, on tiled floor, of the restroom, a princess cried broken, her heart pouring out her shining demeanour, replacing it with a poisoned heart.

She had no prince in her specs to rescue her from her distress, she was alone, and hallowed.

Oh woe to her and all who felt this way….


	5. Miracle

Miracle

It was times like these he wished it was him in her position. Not to just feel her pain, but to be isolated from _everything_. She may have thought it was a curse that was undoubtly placed on her soul, but for him it would be a dream come true.

If he could take that much away from her, he knew her recovery would be miraculous. But he knew miracles were impossible in this day and age, time and place.

He was trying to open the door to the restroom, where he heard her crying. He didn't call for any assistance; he didn't want to make a scene.

He felt hopeless shaking that knob, like a villain in a horror movie trying to capture his victim, though unlike the villain he couldn't reach his victim or his damsel in distress.

And then at that moment, his wish was granted, he felt the pain of being isolated and unresponded to, he slid against the door and clenched his locks, and winced in agony.

Life was cruel, you could only save so many people, but the ones that mattered were never accounted for.

His kin was broken, his pride and dignity were shattered, he felt like a child. He found himself scrawling a note on a paper and sliding it beneath under the door that separated them,

_I'm sorry_

And he truly was, he was able to claim existence on this life and she was barely cheating death and had no soul to share let alone a heart.

_It must hurt too for you..I'm sorry_

Her response had shocked him and he found himself looking towards the door as if he were to see her, but only found the door separating them.

And they both sat in silence on their own side of the door.

He was miserable, he was only able to watch, but not help

His arms wrapped around his legs, "I'm useless aren't I?' He spoke

She listened

'You always did the work and took my procrastination and my ignorance…'

She shut her eyes

'I made myself seem so high and mighty, but here I am just a puppet on lonely strings, I can't do anyt-'

The door opened and he felt warmth splay on his back wrapping him and his shoulders,

He was shocked

If only he knew he was something, useful, her prince in shining armour….

And they stayed that way, as the lights faded away from the sky, and left a soul healing and another to believe in miracles.


	6. Here Comes the Airplane

_I love you very much, even though I'm you victim, you know how to pick em': P (You know who you are you lost soul)_

~~~Here comes the Airplane ~~~

It was as if they formed a silent and formidable bond or pact between each other, which they would look out for each other. Because that morning his hand was the only thing she kept close to her.

The doctors saw to it that she could _try_ eating solids again, rather than living off of the IV, it had seemed humble decision, though the toilet bowl could have contemplated the later.

Her heart gasped and spazzed, as the food exported out of her system, she felt like a baby transitioning from liquids to solids.

He simply rubbed her back in comfort, knowing how much of an embarrassment it was to see her in that state.

It was later that day; she had shared her first laugh in nearly a week, he was happy to have witnessed it.

He had gone to the cafeteria and had gotten saltines and soda, for her stomach, the Doctors looked at him skeptically, he just ignored.

She hadn't realized his entrance in the room; instead she watched the window on her right that had another empty bed available for another patient.

She found herself turning and to meet a cracker to her mouth, _'beep, beep'_

She looked at him in worry, he seemed to need to be in the hospital bed more than her, _'beep, beep'_

He bounced the crackers on her lips, where the salt stung the cuts on her lips.

He was _trying_ to feed her, though in his childish attempt he looked bored as he did so

His face was away from her and in a pout

His ego was gone

Her mouth puckered in a giggle, which quirked his attention, and soon her eyes teared of all the laughter, her stomach clenched, she remembered this foreign feeling, it was called happiness as she recalled it.

She opened her mouth and made an audible crunch of the crackers that barely touched his fingers.

His cheeks danced the colour of her hair in acknowledgment to her action.

Though his smile had proved it otherwise

He turned his head, and found a set of toes in his line of vision, _'beep, beep'_

And she laughed at his shock.

_Sometimes it all starts with a simple gesture…_he pondered as he looked at her bubbly air.


	7. The Words the Ink never Wrote

It was one of those rare occasions when he wasn't at the hospital. The university that had assigned him the project with her had wanted to see the progress of the assignment, and give a presentation on the cognitive thinking process of a child.

He surprised himself of the needy speed he was issuing to his legs, it's as if he _wanted_ to be with her a soon as he could.

He didn't bother taking the elevator after seeing the frustrated looks of doctors and visitors waiting in front of the threshold of the elevator.

He climbed the stairs two by two, three by three, and almost four by four, until he heard the screaming mercy of his pants to stop, he cursed to himself.

The corridor was dimly lit, reflecting the time of day, half past eight. As he grew nearer and nearer to the door of her room, he could distinguish a figure.

A woman

Three more steps

Blonde hair, about 5'6''

Four more steps

Smartly dressed for a business gathering

Two more steps

Hand _reaching_ the door

His pace quickened

And then he recognized her, his brows furrowed as her face turned to him, in that quick moment he grabbed her wrist before it could open the door.

Their eyes met and he exchanged an icy glare that could have even have old man winter flying south for the winter.

She bit her lips as she searched his eyes, though he stopped her there, ' I think you know your place, and one thing for sure is its not here.' He spoke idly

Her fingers crumpled away from the door knob, and she looked down her lashes a cabana of her tears and her fringe like a caressing mother.

By then they attracted the attention of some other passerbyers , her knees quivered and her purse fell of her shoulder, she shook, and her façade was crackled.

She looked like a child trying on her mother's makeup and a pair of reject heels, accompanied by a bag that could possibly swallow her whole.

'I'd don't really have a place then do I, I'm a nomad of the heart then?' she asked him

Her face arose to look him in the eyes, though he did not falter, 'You're not a nomad, I'll tell you that, you're the unfaithful lover who filters his way through others, leaving others empty, sucked dry like a sponge.'

She smirked at his raw answer, 'I guess you're right, I shouldn't be giving myself that many heirs, I've done the crime, but must truly do the time?'

'It's more like she's doing the time for you, you set her back, and you got set forward, in my perspective you haven't lost anytime, but she has.' His eyes glimmered scarlet of his next response, 'and if I'm not mistaken, if it weren't for your set back, well…' he looked to the door 'we wouldn't be here'

She could only give a sad smile, as she knew it was the truth , she picked up her purse and walked up to the dark knight, and stood on her toes, and spoke with her raspberry lips a hush in his ears. His eyes widened slightly, at her comment, as her heels clicked down the hall.

His figure lost it grace and his hands fumbled to the door, only to find a rush of strawberry cross his vision.

Sakura..

He touched his cheek to find a shedded tear his back turned to find her running down the hall , in her gown, and he could only run after her.

Her eyes batted away the tears, as she ran after her, 'INO!' she yelled

The said persons back stiffened and turned, and was soon toppled, like a janga.

She could only caress her in her hold, as the other cried, 'Don't leave! I forgive you, please stay.' She wailed

The blonde could only cry to the response of her companion, and stroked her hair, and they stayed that way.

Until the blonde detangled herself from the rosette, 'I'm not good for you; I promise you'll never have to see me again.'

Emerald crystals blurred, as eradication set into the air, she couldn't breathe, she crumpled to the ground holding her side.

Arms folding over her, 'Sakura! Oi Sakura!' the voice was frantic

She felt injections finding their place in her arm, they stung like of a mosquito on a hot summer's day, and her eyes glazed as the threshold swallowed her hearts pulse, along with her friend.

Her body was hoisted onto a gurney, and she once again felt as though she was falling back into limbo, just like the first day.

_SHE'S GOING INTO SHOCK! HER LUNGS AREN'T FILTERING ANY OXYGEN _

_DOC, SHE'S ALSO GOT AN ERATIC HEART BEAT SHE COULD GIVE OUT ANYTIME NOW_

_**WHAT ABOUT AND ORGAN DONATIONS? HAVE ANY COME IN?**_

_DOC, THE DONOR'S ON PREMISISE SHE'SBEING PUT INTO THE THEATRE_

_**GOOD GET THE OPERATION DONE SOON! WE CAN ONLY KEEP HER ON THE MACHINE FOR A BIT**_

'Sasuke…' she gripped his hand as she cried, 'I don't want to die anymore!'

His teeth clenched he could only do so much being her knight, with just his code of arms and sword, he can protect but not give the feeling of protection.

.

..

….

..

.

_Miss Yamanaka, before you go into the theatre, you have to answer the following questions, also as a policy recognition, you do know, after this operation, you will be deceased? _

_Yes._

_And will you be donating both kidneys along with the heart or just one?_

_Both._

_We'd also like for policy, for you to write a letter of recognition and condolence for your family and the patient, you may ask one of us to write it for you if you'd like._

_I have already written them, she reached into her purse and splayed out only one._

_But Miss excuse me, there is just one, I'd understand if you're a bit-_

_Confuse this not, I only speak to those who listen, my family has enough to worry about. they only read credit debts or mortgage letters, lest I give them the trouble of reading a heart (she smiled of the irony of it) warming letter, I've already made my leave from my residence._

_Yes Miss, do you have any last minute requests?_

_Yes, insure that letter gets received at all cost, thank you, now if you'll excuse me._

_The young doctor looked down at the envelope addressed to 'Sakura Haruno'_


	8. The Unheard Promise

Her eyes were hallow, she felt _sick_.

Everything was crashing around her, though she was safe in her little bubble of protection.

She _was_ happy the operation was a success, beyond of a mother's first joy.

But what had unfolded before her would explain otherwise.

She was alone in the theatre with another _body_

She dared her eyes not to look, as she knew, too well, who it belonged to.

She didn't even bother crying or praying it was just another 'dream'

Because if it was one thing she learned, everything is a reality in this hospital, where she liked it or not.

Her jaw clenched and set and she furrowed her eyes, 'You never listen do you?' she said slowly and quietly.

Her voice-she knew would never be heard whether, the body was awake or alive.

And then she dared a word, one to pitiful for even the fallen angels that had befallen the marred wishes of the girl.

She found herself gaining a farther distance from her; her gurney was being pushed out of the way.

Doctors went to the lifeless body and lifted the faithful white cloak on top of it, it was then _official_

The paper in her hand clenched, being stained of blood from the cuts in her hand.

_It's only natural you'd hate me-after what you've seen_

_And I don't regret it_

_I am indeed a faulty model of the higher ups, and I'm only human_

_I can only sin like a human and play dumb like a human_

_I'd know you'd do the same_

_I know your saying how much I never listen to you_

_How the wall is like a sponge for your words_

_But if you haven't realized I __**have**__ listened to you_

_You've asked me to always be there for you_

_My will and my strength lay in my heart; my heart will always support you_

_My lungs I hope will help you breathe better days and give you the strongest breadth in any situation_

_My heart would beat happily for you when you get married have a child and they have wives and children of their own._

_I'm always with you_

_Inside of you_

_Crying with you_

_Smiling and laughing_

_So be happy, I don't want to feel that way in my grave-It ain't pretty here but if you're happy I'm happy_

_I don't ask for forgiveness but for you success and happiness_

_I love you…and your horizontally challenged forehead_

_-Ino _

She suddenly felt lonely lost like a child, in the KMART toy section, during Christmas shopping (Oh she went there )

She laid back into the gurney and found herself in the room, trying to think what exactly had just happened in the past hour, though her attention vouched other wise

Her eyes lay on her new roommate who was grumbling about something the nurse was implementing, as she was lifted onto her bed his attention perked up, and he smiled a genuine smile, the first she saw in this hospital.


	9. What the Stars remember

_**HIGHLY REQUESTED- EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT WENT DOWN WITH INO AND SAKURA IN THE PAST-HERES A LITTLE REFLECTION OF THEIR PAST-I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY ;) (FYI: THEY ARE NOT GAY OR ANYTHING-THEY JUST HAVE/HAS A STRONG SISTER-LIKE RELATIONSHIP)(SAKURA WAS INO'S ADOPTED SISTER.)**_

They sat there on the hammock, the night sky accompanying them.

Their hands clasped around each other, 'Hey Saku?'

'Mmm'

'What kind of person do you think I am?'

A breeze swept their hair into the atmosphere, emerald eyes met with blue eyes.

'What are you getting at?' she simply stated

'Is it bad to ask?'

The rosette huffed, 'Why should I tell you something, you already know.'

The blonde unclasped her hand from the others hand.

'I don't know, myself, I at least want to know what I truly am.'

The hammock rocked, as the balanced was tampered with from the rosette stepping off.

She didn't look at the blonde but at the sky as it had twinkling tears shining.

There was a silence.

'And here I thought we are sisters' the blonde huffed, 'but only on paper not in blood.' She added

Her back was to the rosette at this point.

The rosette opened her mouth, 'you are just like all the others trying to prove yourself wrong of the rumors aren't you?'

The blonde stiffened, it was true.

'But you know whets funny, it's those people who know the rumors are wrong, that never need to be reminded of whom they really are.'

The wind blew furiously.

'And it's those people that know the rumors are true that ask who they, so they may be comforted by the false words of others, I for one won't give you that benefit.'

Tears were drawn from the blonde, 'So are you saying the rumors are true, that I slept around?'

'You never handled alcohol well.' The rosette simply stated

'You don't believe me.'

'I never said I didn't, I'm just stating facts.' She stated nonchalantly

'Go.' Was the word whispered in the wind?

And in reply was the crunching of grass underneath the rosette's weight.

'I don't ever want to see you again; I can never call you my sister.'

'You're just afraid, that I speech the truth. Pull yourself together princess; I can't keep hiding all your secrets.'

The blonde deemed to utter a retort but all that sounded was the rattle of the wooden gate.

The following sunrise day, there was a rumor,

'_Who would have thought, she was sleeping around.'_

'_It's always the quiet ones.'_

'_For a second I nearly thought it was actually Ino, but Sakura no ways.'_

'_She said it herself, what more do you want?'_

'_Yeah she said Ino was covering up for her, but she couldn't take it anymore.'_

Ino then suffocated by those words.

Sakura was right she spoke nothing but the truth. She had always covered up for her.

And lied-to turn the rumor on her.

She then realized Sakura never asked her, 'What kind of person am I'

Oh the shame of it all.

_**HIGHLY REQUESTED- EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT WENT DOWN WITH INO AND SAKURA IN THE PAST-HERES A LITTLE REFLECTION OF THEIR PAST-I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY ;) (FYI: THEY ARE NOT GAY OR ANYTHING-THEY JUST HAVE/HAS A STRONG SISTER-LIKE RELATIONSHIP)(SAKURA WAS INO'S ADOPTED SISTER.)**_


End file.
